ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Majestic operations
Majority Twelve, or Majestic 12 (MJ-12) is the of the shadow government of the United States of America, no matter what name it changes to. It manages US affairs under the alien agenda, in accordance with the , despite whoever is assigned or whoever the acting US President is. Shadow The agenda of Majority Twelve was put in place to survive indefinitely (See Alien agenda). Under Eisenhower and Kennedy, the twelve were erroneously called the "8412 Committee" or more correctly, the "Special Group". in the Johnson administration it became the "303 Committee" because the name 5412 had been compromised in the book "The Secret Government"; yet actually NSC 5412/1 was leaked to the author to hide existence of NSC 5410. Under Nixon, Ford, and Carter it was called the "40 Committee", and under Reagan, it became the "PI-40 Committee". Eisenhower administration , (1953–1954, seat "vacant" 1955)]] By Executive Memorandum NSC 5410, Eisenhower had preceded NSC 5412/1 in 1954, to establish a permanent committee (not ad hoc) to be known as Majority Twelve (MJ-12) to oversee and conduct all covert activities concerned with alien presence. NSC 5412/1 was created to explain the purpose of these meetings when Congress and the Press became curious. Majority Twelve was made up of (1) Nelson Rockefeller (2) Allen Welsh Dulles, the director of the CIA (3) John Foster Dulles, the Secretary of State (4) Charles E.Wilson, the Secretary of Defense (5) Admiral Arthur W. Radford, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff (6) J. Edgar Hoover, the Director of the FBI, and six men from the executive committee of the Council on Foreign Relations known as the "Wise Men". These men were all members of a secret society of scholars that called themselves "The Jason Society", or "The Jason Scholars" who recruited their members from the "Skull and Bones" and the "Scroll and Key" societies of Harvard and Yale. The Wise Men The "Wise Men" were key members of the Council on Foreign Relations. There were 12 members including the first 6 from Government positions thus Majority Twelve. This group was made up over the years of the top officers and directors of the Council on Foreign Relations and later the Trilateral Commission. Gordan Dean, George Bush, and Zbigniew Brzezinski were among them. The most important and influential of the "Wise Men" who served on MJ-12 were (7) Jogn McCloy, (8) Robert Lovett, (9) Averell Harriman, (10) Charles Bohlen, (11) George Kennan, and (12) Dean Acheson. It is significant that President Eisenhower as well as the first six MJ-12 members from the Government were also members of the Council on Foreign Relations. According to Bill Cooper, not all of the "Wise Men" attended Harvard or Yale and not all of them were chosen for "Skull and Bones" or "Scroll and Key" membership during their college years."The Wise Men" by Walter Issacson and Even Thomas, Simon and Schuster, New York; Under illustration #9 in the center of the book you will find the caption "Lovett with the Yale Unit, above far right, and on the beach his initiation into Skull and Bones came at an air base near Dunkirk". I have found that members were chosen on an ongoing basis by invitation based upon merit post college and was not confined to only Harvard or Yale attendees.—Bill Cooper Eastern Establishment A chosen few were later initiated into the Jason Society. They are all members of the Council on Foreign Relations and at that time were known as the "Eastern Establishment". This should give you a clue to the far reaching and serious nature of these most secret college societies. The Jason Society is alive and well today but now includes members of the Trilateral Commission as well. The Trilateralists existed secretly several years BEFORE 1973. The name of the Trilateral Commission was taken from the alien flag known as the "Trilateral Insignia". See also * UFO situation * UFO secret funding * 1954 UFO Study group References Resources * Conspiracy, Majority 12 * FBI Vault, https://vault.fbi.gov/Majestic%2012/Majestic%2012%20Part%201%20of%201/view Category:Majestic Category:Cooper Files